The Frozen Avenger: The Infinity War
by Holster646
Summary: Fourth Installment for The Frozen Avenger Series. The Time has come. Thanos is coming. Elsa and Anna are ready. It's time for the Avengers to face their greatest foe. But Elsa finds something out that could jeopardize her relationship with Steve. Can she keep it a secret, or will the truth come out? Will she fight, or try to protect her future. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1: The Surprise No One Wants

THE FROZEN AVENGER: The Infinity War

Avengers and Frozen Xover

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY AND MARVEL.

Timeline: After The Frozen Avenger, Civil War.

Chapter 1: The Surprise No One Wants

Elsa's POV

I laid in bed, looking out into my modern kingdom. It wasn't as big and shiny as New York, or as populated. But it was my kingdom.

A lot has changed since Team Cap were taken under Arendelle's wing about two years ago. Steve, Sam, Nat and Wanda have been traveling all over the world, helping where they can, even though the official statement is "There are remaining inside the Arendelle Borders…"

Clint and Scott had to take a plea deal with the U.S even after I offered them a life in Arendelle. Scott's daughter's stepdad declined my offer for a position in the Arendelle Police Force. So Scott took a plea deal so he could see his daughter. Clint wanted to remain on his family farm after a couple months on the farm here.

Anna and Derrick have settled down in town by the fjord. They just had their first born. Anna named him James after Bucky.

But before that, we had quite the adventure with the X-men after Anna's wedding. We helped Professor Xavier find and save a very powerful telepath in Arendelle. Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants tried to take this telepath and make her into a force for evil. I was also introduced to one Dr. Strange.

As for the other Avengers, I tried to keep up tabs with them. Tony just got engaged to Pepper Potts. The Spider kid Peters been making a real name for himself. I don't really see Vison or Rhodes around.

Anna and Derrick have settled down in town by the fjord. They just had their first born. Anna named him James after Bucky. He would be turning a year-old next week.

As for Thor and Banner, I still haven't seen them since the incident in Slovakia. Thor went back to Asgard and Banner is still missing.

Just then the door opened. In walked a bearded man.

"Well about time you got back." I said as I sat up.

Steve smiled and took off his shirt. He then climbed into bed.

"Its been five weeks, where have you been?" I whispered as I rested my head on his chest.

"Everywhere. There were some terrorists in Japan, and We made sure Wakanda's back to its rightful ruler."

I nodded. T'Challa has become a very good friend and ally to Arendelle.

"Well I'm glad you're back." I said as I fell asleep in his arms.

…

The next morning, we went out to breakfast. I invited Anna and Derrick with us. Anna jumped on Steve when she saw him.

"You're back!" She said as she hugged him. "I love the beard."

"Thanks, Anna. I rather enjoy it too." Steve said.

We went inside the breakfast joint and took a seat. I took a glance over to the TV. What I saw shocked me. There was two aliens on the street of New York. Tony, Bruce, Dr. Strange and another man were facing them.

"Steve." I said as I tapped his shoulder. Steve looked away from Anna and looked.

"My God, what is this?" He said.

"What are they?" Anna asked.

Just then a phone rang. Steve shifted through his pockets and grabbed a cheap flip phone. He flipped it open and answered it.

"Tony?"

He then looked surprised. "Bruce?"

Steve then stayed quiet for a minute.

"Ok. We'll find him and get him safe."

He then looked at me. "She'll be there."

He then hung up the phone.

"Well?" Anna asked.

Steve sighed. "Someone called Thanos is coming, And he's after Vision."

 ** _Infinity War is finally here!_**

 ** _Sorry to those who wanted Project X. Just couldn't make it work._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this story. I'll update as much as I can._**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 2 will be here soon_**


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Vision

Chapter 2: Saving Vision

Elsa's POV

Steve got up and sped out the door. I looked at Derrick and Anna in confusion.

"I'm sorry to cut thing short, Anna. But looks like we have to go." I said as I got up and hurried after Steve.

I had a car take me back to the castle. When I got to the downstairs area, Sam and Nat were gearing up.

"Nat, where's Steve?" I asked.

She nodded toward the armory. I walked into the room and saw him sitting on the bench, looking at the ground.

"Steve, what's wrong?" I asked.

He stayed quiet.

"Did something happen?" I asked.

"After all these years, I thought Tony would have called me instead of Bruce." He said. "Seems that Tony still doesn't trust me."

"Give it time. He'll learn to."

Just then my hand started frosting up. I looked at it with curiosity.

"Elsa, you ok?"

"Yeah. My powers have been acting up a bit. Let me go get ready."

I started to head to my room. I looked down at my hand. This kind of thing has never happened to me before. I didn't know what to do.

I got to my room and paged for staff. I had a small idea of what was going on, but I needed to be sure.

The maid came in.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Go into town and get me a pregnancy test."

…

I looked at the test in surprise. The positive symbol shown as bright as it could. I sighed with unease. This had to have been the worst time for this to happen. Someone named Thanos was coming and I just found out I'm pregnant.

I then looked over at my super outfit. The world needed the Ice Queen more then ever now. I couldn't just sit this one out. I had to fight.

As I changed into my outfit, I couldn't help but look down at my bare stomach. Steve and my baby was in there. I was hard to imagine, but it was.

I finished up by putting the visor on. I then grabbed the belt that I requested from the Arendelle Tech Division. I would put a deflector shield around my stomach, so it wouldn't hurt the baby. Usually the belt would cover the whole body, but I made sure the power was switched to my stomach.

I put on the belt and turned it on. The belt lit up and made the shield. It stopped just below the chest. I then put the wrist control on. I set it to stealth. The shield turned invisible. It's as if the shield wasn't even there.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Anna peeked her head in.

"Elsa are you ready? Steve's waiting for you."

"Coming." I said as I walked out.

"Is that a deflector belt?" Anna asked as I came out of the room.

"No…" I tried to think of a lie. "It's a…

Anna gasped. "It is. Why are you wearing a silly thing like that?"

Knowing I could never keep the truth from Anna. I grabbed her.

"Do not breathe a word of this to anyone. Promise?"

"Elsa, what do you mean?"

"Promise?"

Anna nodded. "I promise."

I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"You're WHAT!"

"Shhhhh." I put my hand over her mouth. "Don't you dare say a word to anyone."

Anna nodded.

I began to walk away. She followed.

"Why are you still going? You need to stay here, Elsa."

"Because the world needs The Ice Queen now more than ever."

Anna nodded. "Then I'm coming too." She said.

"Anna, no. It's not safe."

"You need someone to make sure that you and that baby stay safe. It's not up for discussion. I'm going. End of story."

She then walked towards the Quinnjet landing bay. I rolled my eyes. She just wouldn't give up.

I walked into the landing bay where the team were getting ready.

Steve looked over at me.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

…

We climbed into the Quinnjet. Sam sat in the cockpit. Nat ding near the middle.

"We got something?" Steve asked.

"She's in Scotland." Nat said.

"Wait, aren't we looking for Vision?" Anna asked.

"Yes and Wanda is with him. They've been sneaking off together." Nat said.

"By all means they let's go." I said.

I walked over to the intercom.

"This is Ice Queen, ready to take off with Team Cap aboard the Arendelle 1."

"Ice Queen, you're ready for takeoff. Please recite passcode."

"Jackson Frost."

"Ten-four. You are cleared for takeoff. Have a safe trip, your majesty."

…

I waited in the shadows for something to happen. We had seen the blast from Vision, so we know they were under attack.

Just then Wanda and Vision crashed through the ceiling of the train station.

"Wanda you need to go!" Vision said as Wanda tried to seal his wound.

"You asked me to stay. So I'm going to stay." She said.

Just then, their pursuers showed up. There was a girl and a guy alien. The girl had a strange spear thing while the guy had a double edged staff.

The girl looked at Wanda and Vision. Wanda got ready to defend Vision. But the girl then stopped and looked ahead. I looked to see Steve on the other side of the tracks.

She threw her spear at him. Steve caught it. He then stepped into the light.

I stepped out and threw my hand on the ground. Ice climbed up both the aliens legs. Sam flew over and kicked the the girl through a cafe.

Nat and Anna came running over. Steve tossed the spear to Nat. Nat used it to block the attacks from the other alien. Anna ducked under and shot fire at him. He screamed out in pain.

The girl came around around and summoned her spear. She went to stab Steve. I created my sword and shield. I jumped in front of him and brought up my shield. The blades went right through the shield, inches away from my stomach. I pulled my shield away and swung my sword at her. Steve came in with the guys staff and swung a couple swings at her. Nat, Steve and I tried to lay a blow on her. Just then, Sam came around and kicked her, sending her towards the other alien.

She looked at him.

"Get up."

"I can't."

"We don't want to kill you. But we will." Nat said.

Anna walked up and lit up her hands. I pointed my sword. Sam had his guns pointed at them.

"You'll never get the chance again."

Just then, the both of them were lifted up by a blue light. The staff left Steve's hand. The returned to their ship and left.

Anna came over to me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm good."

"What about..." she said as she nodded to my stomach.

"Had a close call, but it's fine."

We rejoined the others. Sam and Wanda helped Vision up. He looked at Steve.

"Thank you Captain."

Steve just stared and said, "Let's get you on the jet."

...

As Sam flew away, Nat walked up to where Wanda is.

"Thought we had rules. Check in often, don't turn off your locator."

"I'm sorry. We just wanted more time."

Anna leaned over.

"So Wanda is with Vision?"

I nodded. "I guess so."

"Where to, Cap?" Sam asked.

"Lets go home."

 ** _Wow. A lot of things transpired in this chapter._**

 ** _Sorry for the late update. Had a lot of thing happen this month._**

 ** _Stay tune for more._**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 3 will be here soon._**


	3. Chapter 3: A Surpise Teleport

Chapter 3: A Surprise Teleport

Derricks POV

I stood in the armory. Since Anna took off with Elsa, I returned to my job with the Arendelle Guard.

After the whole Sokovian Accords and fighting with the X-Men, I became a honorary member of the X-Men. My hero name was Steelshot, the reason cause I'm an expert marksman and my invulnerable thing.

I strapped my sniper rifle on me and holstered my pistol. But then I heard a rustle.

I immediately grabbed my rifle and pointed it at the noise. What I saw surprised me.

A red cloak was floating next to a black hole.

"What the..."

Just then the cloak wrapped around me and started dragging me to the hole. I quickly grabbed my ammo bag just in case and jumped through.

Where I found myself was dark. A dim light was ahead. I was able to make out a ledge.

I put on my hero masks and used me grappling hook to get up. I crawled to the edge of the ledge.

There was Dr. Strange, floating in space with needles surrounding him.

I grabbed my rifle using the scope looked at what I was dealing with.

Just then, I heard a voice.

"In all the time I've served Thanos, I've never failed him."

A personage walked up to him.

"If I were to reach our rendezvous of Titan with the time stone still attached on your vaguely irritating person. There would be judgement."

Just then the needles got closer and started penetrating Strange. I decided that the person needed to go. I aimed for the persons head and got ready to fire.

"Hold your fire, Lark."

I looked up to see Tony.

"Tony? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing."

"Well, I was in Arendelle, preparing for a fight. When suddenly a red cloak dragged me through a hole and brought me here. Your turn."

"Well the wizard down there has an infinity stone. Got to make sure it doesn't go to Thanos."

"Um am I interrupting?"

I pulled out my pistol and pointed. The spider kid put up his hands.

"Wait, it's me. Spiderman!"

I nodded and holstered my pistol.

"What the?" Tony asked.

"I was going to go home." Peter said as he revealed his face.

"I don't wanna hear it." Tony said.

I leaned back and watched.

"But it was such a long way down and I thought about you on the way.." Peter said.

"And Now I gotta hear it."Tony said.

"..and kinda stuck to the side of the ship. And this suit is ridiculously intuitive by the way. So, if anything, it's kinda your fault that I'm here."

Tony glared at Peter. "What did you just say?"

"I take that back. And now I'm here in space."

"Yeah, right where I didn't want you to be. This isn't Coney Island. This isn't an field trip. This is a one way ticket." Tony said as he got right in Peter's face. "You hear me? Don't pretend you thought this through."

"No, I did think this through."

"You could not have possibly thought this through." Tony said.

"You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there's no neighborhood. Okay that didn't really make much sense, but you know what I'm trying to say."

"I do, kid." I said as I cut in. "You can't protect something if there's nothing."

"Thank you, Derrick."

Tony looked defeated. "Come on, we've got a situation."

We walked over and looked down at Dr. Strange.

"See him down there? He's in trouble. What's your plan?"

Peter looked down at Strange.

"Have you seen this old movie called Aliens?"

...

After we all got situated, I grappled up to the top pillar and aimed my rifle. I was to shot the alien as he got sucked out.

Strange screamed in pain.

"Painful aren't they? They were originally designed for microsurgery. And any one of them..."

Tony lands behind him. The alien turns to see him standing there, hand repulsors ready to fire.

"...could end your friend's life in an instant." The alien said.

"I gotta tell you, he's not really my friend. Saving his life is more a professional courtesy." Tony said.

The alien walks slowly towards Tony, beckoning very large, very solid metal objects to float behind him.

"You've saved nothing. Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine."

"Yeah, but the kid's seen more movies."

Tony fires a rocket from his shoulder which pierces the side of the ship and begins to suck everything out with depressurization, especially the alien and his large objects. I quickly fire a shot. The bullet flies and hits the alien in the head. Strange is pulled loose of his pinnings, loses the needles, but also heads for the hole, helpless to resist. The Cape wraps around his arm and an anchor point, but Strange's arm slips loose and he keeps going. Peter shoots a web strand at Strange with one hand and holds onto a piece of the ship with the other. It breaks, sending them both towards space when his Iron-Spider suit's metal arms brace him to keep him from being sucked out. Fortunately, Strange is still surrounded by the ship's atmosphere making haste to leave.

"Yes! Wait what are those?!"

Spider-Man crouches with his new spider-legs, and makes a mighty leap to pulls them both back inside. Iron Man quickly sprays nanites onto the hole to plug it up. Strange safely, if emphatically, hits the floor. Peter lands on his new legs, retracts them, and finds the Cape floating next to him.

"Hey, we haven't officially met." Peter says as he offers the Cape his hand to shake. It ignores his offer and continues to Strange. "Cool."

I jumped down and walk over to Strange.

"Dr. Strange. Are you ok?"

"Yes. Thank you Derrick. Thank you for coming." Strange said as I helped him up.

Tony walks past Strange, shaking his head and with his armor retreating into its containment as Strange gets to his feet and becomes en-Cloaked.

"We've gotta turn this ship around." Strange said.

"Yeah. Now he wants to run. Great plan." Tony said.

"No, I want to protect the stone."

Tony walks towards the expansive front viewport, showing a hyperspeed effect.

"And I want you to thank me now. Go ahead, I'm listening."

"For what? Nearly blasting me into space?"

"Who just saved your magical ass? Me."

"I seriously don't know how you fit your head into that helmet."

"Admit it. You should have ducked out when I told you to. I tried to bench you. You refused."

"Unlike everyone else in your life, I don't work for you."

"And due to that fact, we're now in a flying doughnut billions of miles away from Earth with no backup."

"Seriously, these two's egos are a recipe for disaster." I whispered.

"I'm backup." Peter said as he raised his hand.

"No. You're a stowaway." Tony waggles a finger between himself and Strange. "The adults are talking."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused as to the relationship here. Wh-what is he, your ward?"

"No. I'm Peter, by the way." Peter extended his hand to Strange

"Doctor Strange."

"Oh, we're using our made-up names. Um... I'm Spider-Man, then."

"This ship is self-correcting its course. Thing's on autopilot." I said as I walked over to Tony and looked at the controls.

"Can we control it? Fly us home?" Strange asked

"I don't know. It's nothing like a helicarrier or Quinjet. Tony would know."

"Stark?"

Tony stayed silent.

"Tony?" I got in his face.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get us home?" Strange asked.

"Yeah I heard you. I'm thinking...I'm not so sure we should."

"What? Tony, don't be stupid." I said as i walked away.

Strange walked up to Tony. "Under no circumstance can we bring the Time Stone to Thanos. I don't think you quite understand what's at stake here."

"No. It's you who doesn't understand, that Thanos has been inside my head for six years since he sent an army to New York and now he's back! And I don't know what to do. So I'm not so sure if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his but you saw what they did, what they can do. At least on his turf, he's not expecting it. So I say we take the fight to him. Doctor. Do you concur?"

The two of them stared at each other with distaste. Then Strange nodded.

"Alright , Stark. We go to him. But you have to understand... if it comes to saving you or the kid or the Time Stone... I will not hesitate to let either of you die. I can't, because the fate of the universe depends on it."

"Nice. Good. Moral compass. We're straight." Tony said as he pointed at Strange.

Tony stepping over to Peter, he formally taps each of his shoulders with the edge of his hand, dubbing him as is done at a knighting.

"Alright, kid. You're an Avenger now."

He doesn't look at him as he says those words, knowing well what he is signing him up for.

Peter looks at Tony in disbelief, and then cycles through delight, satisfaction, pride and determination, and braces himself for what's to come.

"Careful. Kid. Don't let it get to your head." I said.

 ** _Thanks for all the support._**

 ** _Make sure to stay tune for more._**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 4 will be here soon._**


	4. Chapter 4: Coming Home

Chapter 4: Coming Home

Elsa's POV

I sat in the back of the Quinjet contemplating my situation. I've been in this world for six years. Since that time, I've helped stop the end of the world by a psychotic robot, found my sister who was given fire powers, reclaimed my kingdom, and fought in a superhero civil war. Now not only am I fighting a brutal dictator who wants to wipe out half of all life, but I also am pregnant with my first child.

Anna walked over to me.

"You doing alright?"

I shrugged. "A little nauseous and light headed, but okay.

Anna nodded. "Come with me."

Anna helped me up and took me into the medical bay. She locked the door.

"We need to see how far along you are." She then told me to sit down. She started to make a call on the computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Calling a friend of Xavier's."

The call went through, and A woman appeared on the screen.

"Anna! How are you?

"Hi, Cecilia. I need your help. But first, This is my sister, Elsa. Elsa, This is Dr. Cecilia Reyes"

I wave at the woman on the screen.

"A pleasure, Your Majesty," Cecilia said.

"Ok Cecilia, we just found out that my sister is pregnant. I'm going to give her a body scan. Can you tell me how far along she is?

"Sure thing, Anna."

Anna then started the body scan. It was a quick once over of my body.

"Ok, Elsa. You're good." Anna said

I got off the table and walked over to her. Anna had just sent over the results.

"Ok, let's see here. It looks like you are five weeks into your pregnancy." Cecilia said as she studied the chart Anna sent over.

"5 weeks? Well, at least I just started."

"Yes. You should be experiencing morning sickness, lightheadedness, and fatigue at this stage. I would suggest not to do too many activities." Cecilia said.

"Thank you Doctor," I said.

"My pleasure," Cecilia said then looked at Anna. "Bye Anna."

Anna waved, and the call ended.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Elsa, Anna? We're at the base." Nat said.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Please just be careful," Anna said.

"Of course."

…

We walked into the main base to see Rhodes talking to a holograph of Ross. Ross looked at me with distaste.

"Mr. Secretary," I said as I walked into the room

"You got some nerve. I'll give you that. You realize you're violating the agreement with the UN?" Ross said in a huff

Anna looked at Ross with pure hatred. "Aliens have invaded. I don't think that's the big issue here."

"The worlds on fire. And you think, all is forgiven?" Ross said to Steve.

"I'm not looking for forgiveness. And I'm way past asking for permission. Earth just lost her best defender. So, we're here to fight." Steve takes a step forward, looking right at Ross. "And if you wanna stand in our way... we'll fight you, too."

Ross looked at Rhodes. "Arrest them."

"All over it." Rhodes then swipes off hologram; the computer beeps twice. "That's a court-martial. It's great to see you, Cap."

Steve hugged Rhodes. "You too, Rhodey." Rhodes hugs Nat as well.

"Well. You guys look like crap. Must've been a rough couple of years."

"Yeah, well, the hotels weren't exactly five stars. But at least we had a place in Arendelle."

"Uh, I think you look great."

We all look to see Bruce walking in from the opposite end of the room.

"Uh... heh... Yeah. I'm back."

"Hi, Bruce," Nat said

"Nat."

"This is awkward," Sam whispered. Anna nodded.

We all went into another room to talk about what was going to happen next.

"So, we gotta assume they're coming back, right?" Rhodes asked

"And they can find us," Wanda said

"We need all-hands-on-deck. Where's Clint?"

"After the whole Accords situation, he and Scott took a deal. It was too tough on their families; they're on house arrest. Even though I offered them lives in Arendelle." I said

"Who's Scott?" Bruce asked

"Ant-Man," Anna said

"There's an Ant-Man and a Spider-Man? Okay, look… Thanos has the biggest army in the universe. And he is not going to stop until he... he gets... Vision's Stone." Bruce said

"Well then, we have to protect it," Nat said.

"No, we have to destroy it. I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head, about its nature. But also, its composition. I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source, something, very similar to its signature, perhaps… Its molecular integrity could fail." Vision addresses Wanda as he nears her.

"And you, with it. We're not having this conversation." Wanda said.

"Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it."

"That's too high a price."

Vision takes Wanda's face gently in both hands. "Only you have the power to pay it.

Wanda walks away, distressed

"Thanos threatens half the Universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him."

Steve looked down. "But it should." He then looked up at Vision. "We don't trade lives, Vision."

Vision walking toward Steve. "Captain, 70 years ago, you laid down your life to save how many millions of people. Tell me, why is this any different?"

Steve takes a breath, but before he has a chance to answer, Bruce speaks.

"Because you might have a choice. Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. J.A.R.V.I.S., Ultron, Tony, me, the Stone. All of them mixed. All of them learning from one another."

"You're saying Vision isn't just the stone?" Anna asked

"I'm saying that if we take out the stone, there's still a whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts."

"Can we do that?" I asked

"Not me. Not here."

"You better find someone, and somewhere fast. Ross isn't exactly just gonna let you guys have your old rooms back."

"I know somewhere." Steve

"But there's something else," Bruce said. "This is why I made sure you were here, Elsa."

I looked at him confused.

"When I was talking to Dr. Strange about this. I noted your ice magic was on another scale entirely. He said that if you were to cast them onto the stones themselves, your ice could contain the power. You are making the stone useless.

"He's right." Vision said. "Your powers could cause the infinity stones to go dormant."

I looked at my hands. Now I had one more reason to keep fighting despite being pregnant.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

…

T'Challa's POV

I walked through the hills of Wakanda with Okoye and two of my Kingsguard.

"You'll have the Kingsguard, and the Dora Milaje have been alerted," Okoye said.

"And the Border Tribe?" I asked

"Those that are left."

"Send word to the Jabari as well. M'Baku likes a good fight."

"And what of this one?" Okoye asked.

Bucky Barnes is seen at a small distance throwing a bag from a pile on the ground onto a partly-filled cart, while two village children watch

"This one may be tired of war. But the White Wolf has rested long enough."

We walked down to him. When we reached Bucky, A Kingsguardsman sets an elaborate and high-tech-looking equipment case down on the cart, opens the lid, and steps back. As the Winter Soldier approaches, he sees a new vibranium arm in the case.

"Where's the fight?"

"On its way."

 _ **The Fight is on its way.**_

 _ **Thank you for the support of this story.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 5 will be here soon.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Arriving on Titan

Chapter 5: Arriving on Titan

Derrick's POV

We watched as a planet got closer and closer.

"Hey, what's going on?" Peter asked.

Strange looked at the screen "I think we're here."

Tony ran over to the steering things. "I don't think this rig has a self-park function." He motions to Peter. "Get your hand into this steering gimbal. Close those around it. You understand?"

"Yep, got it."

"This was meant for one big guy, so we gotta move at the same time."

"Okay. Okay. Ready."

The ringship is heading straight for the center of what looks like one of a colossal game of jacks.

"We might wanna turn. Turn! Turn! Turn!"

I run over and grab the steering with Peter

Tony armors up as the ringship clips the "jack" obliquely, but still losing a good third of its hull in the collision. Spider-Man throws up his helmet at the same time. Strange steps between them and creates the Shield of the Seraphim around us all, anticipating a rough landing.

The ship plows through the dirt and stops, leaning slightly to one side.

Peter walks up to me and helps me up.

"Just because I'm invulnerable doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"You alright?" Tony asks Strange. "That was close. I owe you one."

Spider-Man descends from above in classically spider-like fashion.

Let me say if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something, and I end up eating you, I'm sorry.

Tony points at Peter "I don't wanna hear another single pop culture out of you for the rest of the trip. You understand?"

"I'm trying to say that... something is coming."

A grenade rolls into view, and we get thrown well back when it fires its energy pulse. Three figures appear in the doorway.

"THANOS!" One of the figures yells as he flings a blade at Doctor Strange, who neatly deflects it with a mystical shield, and in return sends the Cloak of Levitation at Drax's face, half-smothering him and throwing him to the floor. Star-Lord and Iron Man have a brief dogfight until a magnetic disc pins Iron Man face-first to a structure

"AH! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! PLEASE DON'T PUT YOUR EGGS IN ME!" I hear Peter say.

I jump in front of the alien and take a step back. "Ok, You're freaky." I throw a punch. She dodges.

Peter shoots a web at her in a panic, pinning arms to her body just before the red-eyed figure flies at him feet-first, kicking him away.

"Stay down, clown!"

The figure can't entirely counter spider reflexes at first; he fires at Peter, who extends his spider legs and leaps away, but an electric-like cord wraps around Peter and his six new legs when he tries to attack, sending him rolling across the deck.

The other guy struggles with the Cloak of Levitation. "Die, blanket of death!"

Tony pulls free of the magnet; the Cloak pulls free of Drax as soon as Iron Man has a bead on his opponent and a foot on his torso.

The red-eyed figure has Peter in a head-lock, gun pointed at the smaller man's head.

The girl has struggled to her feet behind Peter and the figure, still covered with webbing. I grab the alien girl and put my pistol to her head.

Doctor Strange has a mystical shield of golden energy up and stands ready at the third point of the triangle.

"Alright, everybody, stay where you are... Chill the F out." The man hits a button behind the ear to reveal his real face. "I'm gonna ask you this one time. Where's Gamora?"

Tony de-helmets "Yeah, I'll do you one better. Who's Gamora?"

"I'll do you one better! Why is Gamora?!" The man under Tony shouts.

"Tell me where the girl is, or I swear to you, I'm gonna French-fry this little freak." The man said pushing his gun closer to Peter's head.

"Let's do it! You shoot my guy; I blast him. Let's go!" Tony extends his nanotech cannon, looking uncannily like an electric shark about to eat the other guy's face.

"And you can say goodbye to this bug lady here too!" I said.

"Do it, Quill! I can take it."

"Quill?" I asked that name sounds familiar.

"No, he can't take it!" The girl shouts.

Strange nods. "Shes right. You can't."

"Oh yeah? You don't want to tell me where she is? That's fine. I'll kill all three of you and beat it out of Thanos myself." Quill turns to Peter. "Starting with you."

"Wait, what. Thanos?" Strange then try to inject clarity and sanity into the situation. "Alright, let me ask you this one time: What master do you serve?"

"What master do I serve? What am I supposed to say? "Jesus"?"

Tony then realizes. "You're from Earth?"

"I'm not from Earth. I'm from Missouri."

"Quill! Peter Quill!" I shouted at him.

"Yeah, that's me," Quill said.

"Yeah, that's on EARTH, dip-shit. What are you hassling us for?" Tony shouted

Peter sounding slightly crushed. "So, you're not with Thanos?"

Quill looked confused "WITH Thanos?! No, I'm here to kill Thanos! He took my girl. Wait... who are you?"

Peter de-helmets. "We're the Avengers, man."

Quill stops. "Oh."

"You're the ones Thor told us about!" The girl said.

"You know Thor!?" Tony said.

"Yeah. Tall guy, not that good-looking, needed saving." Quill said.

Strange spoke up. "Where is he now?"

…

After everyone got acquainted, and I figured that Quill was the same Peter Quill that disappeared from my hometown, we went outside.

"The heck happened to this planet? It's eight degrees off its axis. Gravitational pull is all over the place." Quill said as he checked a sensor.

I watch Mantis jumping joyfully in a low gravity spot

"Yeah, we got one advantage. He's coming to us. We'll use it. All right, I have a plan. Or at least the beginnings of one. It's pretty simple. We draw him in, pin him down, get what we need. Don't wanna dance with this guy. We want the gauntlet."

Drax yawns.

"Are you yawning? In the middle of this, while I'm breaking it down? Huh? Did you hear what I said?

"Seriously? Not cool man." I said

"I stopped listening after you said, "We need a plan.'"

"Okay, Mr. Clean is on his page."

"See, "not winging it" isn't really what they do," Quill replied

"Uh, what exactly is it that they do?" I asked

Mantis looks at me as fiercely as an 8-week-old kitten. "Kick names; take ass."

"Yeah, that's right." Drax agrees quietly as he settles into a stance facing the Avengers

Tony pauses with an expression of deep hopelessness. "Alright, get over here, please. Mr. Lord, can you get your folks to circle up?"

"Mr. Lord." Star-Lord is fine." Quill says as he motions to Drax and Mantis

"We gotta coalesce. 'Cause if all we come at him with a plucky attitude..."

"Dude, don't call us plucky. We don't know what it means. Alright, we're optimistic, yes. I like your plan. Except it sucks, so let me do the plan, and that way it might be really good." Peter and I follow the conversation back and forth like a squash rally.

"Tell him about the dance-off to save the universe," Drax said.

"What dance-off?" I asked

"It's not a... it's not... it's nothing."

"Like in Footloose, the movie?"

"Which one?"

Quill looks excited. "Exactly like Footloose. Is it still the greatest movie in history?"

"It never was."

Quill frowns sadly at him.

Tony looks at Peter "Don't encourage this, alright?"

"Okay."

"We're getting no help from Flash Gordon here."

"Obviously!" I say

"Flash Gordon? By the way, that's a compliment. Don't forget; I'm half human." Quill points at Stark, Peter, and I. "So that 50% of me that's stupid? That's 100% you."

"Your math is blowing my mind."

"Excuse me, but" Mantis suddenly says. "Does your friend often do that?"

Strange is sitting cross-legged, floating slightly above the ground, his hands poised in a mystic gesture with the Time Stone glowing brightly in the Eye of Agamotto setting. Green vapor-like energy flows from the stone, and more intricate magical energy patterns circle Strange's forearms. The Cloak of Levitation flows behind him as if the Stone is creating a strong breeze. His eyes are closed, and his head is jerking rapidly from side to side, the motion blurring, but resembling looking for something.

"Strange! We alright?"

Strange snaps out of his trance and falls forward, letting out a cry."

"You're back. You're alright." Tony asks. I lean down and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, what was that?" I asked

Strange keeps panting. "I went forward in time to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict."

How many did you see?

"14,000,605."

"How many did we win?" Tony asks.

Strange stares intently at Tony for a moment.

"One."

 _ **Thank you so much for the Support of this story. I won't be able to get it done by Endgame by will do my best.**_

 _ **Yes there will be The Frozen Avenger: Endgame**_

 _ **Thanks For Reading. Please Review. Chapter 6 will be here soon.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome To Wakanda

Chapter 6: Welcome to Wakanda

Elsa's POV

After we did decide to go to Wakanda, I had called the Arendelle Guard to mobilize. We flew to Africa with a Hundred of Quinjets full of Arendelle Guardsmen

I was in the lead Quinjet with Steve and others. Steve walked over to Sam at the pilot seat.

"Drop to 2600, heading 0-3-0," I repeat the same to My head commander, Commander Clint.

"I hope you're right about this, Cap. Or we're gonna land a lot faster than you want to."

The Quinjet passes through a camouflage force field into Wakanda's Golden City's valley and lands at the airfield outside the palace. The Arendelle Guard lands outside of the City. T'Challa and the Dora Milaje approach to greet the arrivals.

We exit the Quinjet, Steve, Nat and I leading, followed by Bruce, Rhodes, and Anna, with Vision and Wanda slowly taking up the rear.

Bruce looks to Rhodes. "Should we bow?"

"Yeah, he's a king," Rhodes says.

"Seems like I'm always thanking you for something," Steve says as he shakes hands with T'Challa

Bruce bows awkwardly to T'Challa.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked.

"Uh, we don't do that here." He dissuades Bruce with a motion of his hand; Bruce shoots Rhodes a look and answers with a big grin. "So how big of an assault can we expect?"

The group begins to walk back into the administrative building.

"Uh, sir, I think you can expect quite a big assault," Bruce said.

"How we looking?" Nat said

"You will have my King's Guard, the Border Tribe, the Dora Milaje, and...

Bucky smiles as he walks toward Steve, passing some Kingsguard taking Vision and Wanda to another facility. "A semi-stable, 100-year-old man."

Steve hugs Bucky.

"How you been, Buck?"

"Uh, not bad, for the end of the world."

Anna walks up and hugs him.

"Oh Bucky, It's good to see you."

"You too, Anna."

In Shuri's lab, Shuri scans the Stone with her kimoyo beads while Vision lies on the examination table. She flips her hand over and studies the hologram projected over her palm

"Whoa. The structure is polymorphic." Shuri asked.

"Right, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially," Bruce said.

"Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?"

Vision looks at Bruce as if to ask the same thing.

Bruce looks uncertain. "Because we didn't think of it."

Shuri smiled. "I'm sure you did your best.

"Can you do it?" Wanda asked.

"Yes, but there are more than two trillion neurons here. One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures." Shuri looked at T'Challa. "It will take time, brother."

"How long?" Steve asked.

"As long as you can give me."

Okoye's kimoyo beads chime an alarm; she flicks one bead into her palm, where it projects the globe with a pulsing location marker. "Something's entered the atmosphere."

Sam Wilson came over the Avengers' comm. "Hey, Cap, we got a situation here."

The defense shield over the Golden City destroys one of the alien vessels when it slams into the field at full attack acceleration.

The shock waves and debris from the ship landings destroy acres of forest and boil up against the dome. The lab has an excellent view of the landing sites. Steve and T'Challa look at each other in concern over the scope of what they'll be facing.

Vision struggles to sit up and then slide off the exam table. "It's too late. We need to destroy the stone now."

Nat moves toward Vision. "Vision, get your ass back on the table."

"We will hold them off." T'Challa, Okoye and the guards head for the door.

Steve looks at Wanda. "Wanda, as soon as the stone's out of his head... you blow it to hell."

"I will."

T'Challa started giving the order. "Evacuate the city. Engage all defense procedures." He stops, turns, and points at Cap. "And get this man a shield."

I radioed to Commander Clint.

"Clint, get the troops assembled at the North East side of the city. They're here."

"Right away my Queen." He says back.

…

Carriers hover over the ground with Wakandan soldiers and Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Anna and I on board; War Machine and Falcon keep pace overhead, and Bruce is in the Hulkbuster armor.

"How we looking, Bruce?" Nat asks.

Bruce is leaping jogging along, keeping up with the carriers, and says in utter delight. "Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of it. Wow! It's like being the Hulk without actually-" He stumbles on a rock, and a carrier goes by, from which Okoye gives him a dubious look. He stands. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

"I got two heat signatures breaking through the tree line."

The carrier pilots swerve into U-turns, causing their craft to tilt and allowing the practiced soldiers to slide over one side into a run, never coming to a complete halt. A Dora Milaje shouts a command nearby as the last Wakandans join ranks.

Suddenly I hear chanting. As I walk over to my soldiers, l hear them shout

"MAYEFA YA HU! MAYEFA YA HU! MAYEFA YA HU! MAYEFA YA HU! MAYEFA YA HU!"

I walk up to Clint, who is ordering the men into position.

"My Queen, we're setting up a firing line behind the Wakandan ranks. Whatever comes won't get past us." Clint said.

"Excellent Commander, I couldn't ask for a better leader of my army."

"Elsa, you are needed up front," Steve said through the earpiece.

"Understood." I looked at Clint.

"Carry on Commander."

"Yes, my Queen."

I joined T'Challa, Steve, and Nat as they walked to the edge of the barrier, where our friend from Scotland and the giant oaf from New York stand. The horned lady tests the strength of the barrier by drawing her sword across it consideringly.

Nat looked at her. "Where's your other friend?"

She looks at us with hatred. "You will pay for his life with yours. Thanos will have that stone."

"That's not gonna happen," Steve says.

"You are in Wakanda now. Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood." T'Challa says with authority.

"We... have blood to spare." She brandishes her sword with a snarl, and the ships behind her start raising their outer hulls to allow their "passengers" to disembark.

The four of us return to the massed forces

"Did they surrender?" Bucky asked.

Steve shook his head. "Not exactly."

"Well, then. I see no reason to panic." Anna says.

T'Challa leads the Wakandans in the war cry "Yibambe!" telling them to hold fast as monsters bound toward the barrier; The lady drops her sword arm down in the signal to attack.

Bucky looks astonished at the numbers of monsters. "What the hell."

"Looks like we pissed her off."

"I take it back; I'm panicking," Anna whispers. I grab her hand.

"Stay with me, and you'll be fine."

The monsters bombard the forcefield, squeezing limbs and bodies partly through only to be bisected.

"They're killing themselves," Okoye says.

As a few monsters managed to squeeze through intact, the Border Tribe take a knee and raise their shields. The Kingsguard behind them level their sonic spears over their comrades' shoulders, and on T'Challa's command, fire at the approaching monsters. Clint gives the signal, and the Arendelle Guard open fire. Bucky uses his machine gun, and Bruce fires the Hulkbuster's hand repulsors.

Sam Sends Redwings into the fight as he flies, swooping to fire at them with his Steyr pistols. "You have seen the teeth on those things?"

"Alright, back up, Sam. You're gonna get your wings singed." Rhodes flies over the heaviest concentration of monsters and drops a barrage of mines, all exploding fantastically.

Everyone notices a pack of monsters starting to run around the forcefield to the right of the defenders' position.

"Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us...There's nothing between them and Vision," Bruce says

"Then we better keep 'em in front of us," Steve says

Okoye looks at T'Challa. "How do we do that?"

"We open the barrier. T'Challa puts his comm to his mouth. "On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen."

We heard some say "Requesting confirmation, my King. You said open the barrier?"

"On my signal."

"This will be the end of Wakanda," M'Baku says

"Then it will be the noblest ending in history," Okoye said with pride

Steve readies one of his vibranium handguards. T'Challa shouts a command in his language, Border Tribesmen disengage their shields and stand, as T'Challa walks out in front of them, never taking his eyes off the enemy.

"Let's dance," I say to Steve.

"WAKANDA FOREVER!" T'Challa crosses his arms in the Wakandan salute and closes his Black Panther helmet, charging for the barrier. The heroes and leaders are at the fore of the charge. Halfway to the barrier, the Black Panther shouts into his comm "Now!"

The monsters pour through, distracted from trying to find any other access. T'Challa and Steve pull ahead rapidly due to their enhancements and leap into battle.

I start blasting left and right as Anna stand next to me and blasts too.

The Avengers, Wakandans and the Guard are struggling against the monsters. Bucky goes down and fights off monsters fangs snapping at his head. Steve and T'Challa are still fighting side-by-side. War Machine hovers over the breach, pouring ammunition into the flood of bodies until a huge hammer knocks him out of the sky and to the ground. The Hulkbuster is dogpiled and pinned; I created an ice dome to protect Anna and me. The monsters start to scratch at it.

"There's too many of them! GYAH! AAAAHHHHH!" Bruce shouts.

Suddenly, a large beam of rainbow-hued light lands in the middle of the action, and an ax flies out of it, wreathed with lightning and tearing through the monsters, freeing us. It flies back to the light and into it's master's hand just as the beam cuts out, revealing Thor, a tree and a raccoon who chambers a round in his large gun.

"Elsa! It's It's …." Anna says excitedly

"Thor." I finished what she said.

Bruce opens the Hulkbuster's helm and laughs with joy. "AH-hahaha! You guys are so screwed now!"

"BRING ME THANOS!" Thor shouts as he charges toward the hordes of monsters, followed by the tree and raccoon, lightning gathering around him until he finally launches himself into the air, lands in the densest concentration of monsters and makes a crater where they had stood.

 _ **Thank you so much for all the Support for this story.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 7 will be here soon**_


	7. Chapter 7: Fight for Time

Chapter 7: Fight for Time

Derrick's POV

I camped myself a little away from Strange. Everyone was in position. My rifle was ready to go.

A portal appeared, and Thanos arrived, finding only fresh debris from Ebony Maw's ship.

Strange was sitting on what may have been plaza steps once. "Oh, yeah, you're much more of a "Thanos."

Thanos looked at him. "I take it the Maw is dead. This day extracts a heavy toll. Still, he accomplished his mission."

"You may regret that. He brought you face-to-face with the Master of the Mystic Arts."

"I have a shot," I whispered.

"Hold position, Lark. I'll say when." Tony said.

"And where do you think he brought you?" Thanos said to Strange.

"Let me guess. Your home?"

Thanos smiled reminiscently. "It was. And it was beautiful." Thanos curls his gauntleted fist and activates the Reality Stone to show Strange Titan before it was destroyed - green lawns, entire buildings, water-filled ponds, strolling citizens, the jack-like structures hovering and connected to the ground-based buildings with beams of energy. "Titan was like most planets. Too many mouths, and not enough to go around. And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution."

"Genocide," Strange said.

"But at random, dispassionate, fair to rich and poor alike. They called me a madman. And what I predicted came to pass." He relaxes his fist; the Stone stops glowing, and the illusion fades back into the real state of Titan.

"Congratulations. You're a prophet." Strange said sarcastically.

"I'm a survivor."

"Who wants to murder trillions."

"With all six stones, I could simply snap my fingers, and they would all cease to exist. I call that mercy."

"And then what?" Strange asked.

"I finally rest... and watch the sunrise on a grateful universe. The hardest choices require the strongest wills."

Strange summons his Mandalas, entering a fighting pose. "I think... you'll find... our will... equal to yours."

"Ours?" He looks up to a see a chunk of wreckage descending rapidly on him, too fast to react - and powered by Iron Man. He is subsequently crushed by it.

Tony starts flying in. "Piece of cake, Quill."

Quill triggers his mask and follows. "Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off!"

The wreckage on top of Thanos erupts in purple, as he bellows in rage. He turns the hovering fragments into a flock of bats with the Reality Stone and swarms Iron Man with them, driving him back through the ruins.

I take a chance and fire. Thanos turns around and catches the bullet.

"Damn he's good."

Peter then webs his eyes, and swings in to kick him in the face at the same time that Drax leaps from cover, blades in both hands, to knee-slide behind Thanos and try for a tendon slide across the back of the Titan's knee

I run up and grab my batons. I come up from behind and start hitting him in his wound. He turns around and kicks me away.

Strange jumps through a portal and summons a sword of golden energy, dueling with Thanos while Drax attacks similarly on his other side. Thanos punches Drax through a ruined wall, then shatters the blade with one hand and tears the web from his eyes. He advances on Strange and kicks at him, but Strange's shield absorbs the damage - the Cloak lifts him free of the ground.

Quill starts making his way back on the ground and shoots Thanos from behind. Thanos uses the Power Stone to shoot balls of energy at Star-Lord while Star-Lord leaps towards Thanos using magical platforms thrown in his path by Strange, the last one placed above Thanos's head so Star-Lord can flip over him and slap a mine on Thanos's back. Star-Lord sticks his landing, he disengages his helmet, flips Thanos a bird and falls backward into a portal].

"Boom!

The explosion knocks Thanos to his knees and dazes him briefly.

I used the opportunity to grab my handguns and start shooting. The bullets just bounced off of him.

"Quill I need some better guns!"

A swirling portal comes next to me to show an armory. I grab two pistols and run for Thanos.

The Cloak swoops off Strange's shoulders and wraps itself tightly around Thanos's armored hand, which starts tugging at this unexpected wrapping.

Strange starts throwing portals everywhere. Spider-Man leaps through one on Thanos's left

"Magic!"

He punches Thanos in the head and vanishes through a portal to the lower right before reappearing above Thanos.

"More magic!"

He yanks Thanos's head down hard, then leaps into a portal in front of him. He jumps through another portal high and behind Thanos.

"Magic with a kick!"

Delivers a flying kick and falls feet-first into an exit, then appears on his right.

"Magic with a-"

Before he can finish Thanos turns, grabbing him from the air, and throwing him to the ground, with his hand around his neck.

"Insect!"

He then throws him at Strange, knocking them both down. Thanos finally tears the Cloak away and is then promptly surrounded by fiery explosions as Iron Man bombards him. He sucks all the flame into the gauntlet with the Power Stone and fires it in a stream at Iron Man, hitting him dead on and sending him far away, plowing through a large fallen machine.

I start firing my new pistols at Thanos. He felt the pain; he turns to me and charges. I grab my batons and get in close in which Thanos grabs me and punches me in to face. I don't flinch.

"What the..."

I remove the hold he has on me and spins kick him in the face.

Spider-Man leaps from behind, more conventionally this time, while Thanos concentrates his fight with me, webs the gauntlet and drops down in front of him, pulling hard - but Thanos yanks on the webline, pulling the much lighter teenager towards him, and punching him on his way past. He tears the webbing free of the gauntlet just in time for a small spaceship to attempt to crash-land on us.

The ship drags both Thanos and me along for a distance, burying us under debris. I struggle to get up as he stands just as the pilot leaps in a high arc to punch him, landing in front of him with an energy-blade at the ready.

"Well, well."

"You should have killed me." The new girl said.

"Would've been a waste of parts!"

She runs at Thanos, attacking him with her sword. "Where's Gamora?!"

Thanos punches her away. Strange uses the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak to pinion the gauntlet, pulling Thanos's fingers open and trying to pry the gauntlet off his hand.

Thanos tries to pull free, as Drax slides in from his right, kicking his knee and knocking him off-balance, then wrapping himself around Thanos's kneeling leg

Quill shoots an electric trap onto the ground to Thanos's right, the tangle-field holding down his unarmored hand.

Spider-Man swings in, webs Thanos's chest then wraps it around behind him, digging his Iron Spider legs into the ground to anchor himself.

Strange opens a portal straight above Thanos's out of which drops Mantis, landing on the Titan's shoulders, her hands on his temples. He bellows as she tries to put him under the faze.

Iron Man, having returned, is pulling on the gauntlet. Strange reapplies the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak to reinforce the trap's hold on Thanos's right hand, and the Cloak helps him pull. Thanos is finally subdued enough to incapacitation, not fully asleep.

I finally got up and ran over to them.

Tony Stark while pulling "Is he under? Don't let up."

Mantis starts to cry "Be quick. He is very strong."

"Lark, Parker, help! Get over here." Peter drops his webline and hurries to help Tony with the gauntlet. "She can't hold him much longer. Let's go." I run up and grab the gauntlet.

Quill flies over to join the others, stands in front of Thanos, tauntingly. "I thought you'd be harder to catch. For the record, this was my plan. Not so strong now, huh? Where is Gamora?"

"My... Gamora...?

"No, bullshit. Where is she?"

"He is in anguish," Mantis says shocked

"Good," Quill says

Mantis starts crying even more. "He… he… mourns."

"What does this monster have to mourn?!" Drax said as he held on.

"Gamora." The girls that hit us said.

"What?" Quill asked

The girl was realizing with horror and sadness what has happened. "He took her to Vormir. He came back with the Soul Stone... but she didn't."

Tony grasps the danger immediately and dehelmets. "Okay, Quill, you gotta cool it right now, you understand?"

Quill slowly turns to Thanos

Tony shouts he pleads desperately. "Don't, don't, don't engage; we've almost got this off!"

Quill gets in Thanos's face "Tell me she's lying. ASSHOLE! Tell me you didn't do it!"

"I... had... to," Thanos whispers.

Quill starts to tear up; quietly. "No, you didn't…! No, you didn't…!" He continues to rage and then pistol-whipping Thanos twice in the face, causing Mantis to let go in pain. He continues to rage and then proceeds to pistol-whipping Thanos in the face. "NO, YOU DIDN'T!"

"Quill!" Tony and Drax shout.

Tony leaps for Quill's arm, rehelmeting and leaving Peter and me to pull off the gauntlet.

Tony shouts to the struggling Quill "Hey, stop! Hey, stop! Stop! Hey, stop! Stop!"

Peter and I continue to pull. "It's coming! It's coming! It's coming!" We start getting the fingers completely loose. "I got it! I got it...!"

But Thanos wakes completely, and now well and truly furious. He head-butts Mantis, grabbing the cuff of the gauntlet just as it is sliding off his hand, causing Peter and I to stumble back, and then throwing Mantis away off his shoulders.

Peter sees Mantis with far too much air under her. "Oh, God." He jumps and wraps his arms and legs around her, extending his spider legs to form a roll cage for a safe landing.

Thanos kicks Drax off his right leg and into Nebula and Star-Lord, knocking them down. He yanks on the Crimson Bands holding his right hand to throw Doctor Strange well away and swats away Iron Man and his repulsor shots. The Guardians jump up and charge him again, but he fires a pulse of indigo energy at them that knocks the three of them completely unconscious.

Iron Man zooms back in, his nanite arm cannon manifested, and is head-butted to the ground. Thanos looks at him for a beat, then raises the gauntlet towards Titan's moon. Iron Man stares, shocked. Thanos uses a combination of the Power and Space Stones to shatter the moon's surface, then bring the debris down on the field of battle at speed. Iron Man powers out of the way but is caught by a chunk of the moon about the size of a baseball field, slamming him into the ground. The Guardians go sailing into the air from the rebound.

The unconscious Guardians are flying upwards uncontrollably, moon-chunks are still making fiery ballistic inbounds, and random debris and massive rocks are floating in any possible direction. Peter is well-equipped to handle this physically, even if he's freaking out emotionally.

Peter webs Mantis "I got you! I got you!" Then snags Drax, securing both of them to something Not Moving. "I'm sorry I can't remember anybody's names!" He says as he reels in Star-Lord.

I get up to feel a massive pain in my leg. I look to see my leg is broke.

"How is that possible," I ask to myself.

The Cloak of Levitation sets Doctor Strange down on a relatively stable outcrop as Thanos extricates himself from the rubble. The Sorcerer Supreme makes a few passes with his hands, producing the familiar golden magic filigree circles, and slams his hands down on the rock before him, invoking the Seven Suns of Cinnibus as a lightning-like effect of immense heat jumping from rock to rock until it reaches Thanos, sending him flying - but he makes use of the erratic gravity to keep control and fire back a blast from the Power Stone.

Strange blocks the purple plume with a wall of Mirror Dimension, which he then pushes back at Thanos. It shatters around the Titan, who suctions the magic into a miniature black hole with the Space Stone, volleying it back at Strange. Just in time, Strange raises a shield and changes the dark energy into a swarm of aqua butterflies which return to their master.

Before Thanos can counterattack again, Strange levitates and invokes the Images of Ikonn, giving him arms like a Hindu deity before dozens of Strange replications rush away, forming a circular wall around a snarling Thanos. They call cast magical cords, wrapping around Thanos's torso, arms and hands; he struggles to close his gauntleted fist and uses the Soul and Power Stones to discover the real Strange among the many copies, blowing the duplicates away and sending the singular Strange reeling. Reality and Space pull Strange forward, Thanos grasping him by the throat once in range. Strange grabs futilely at Thanos's hand.

"You're full of tricks, wizard."

Doctor Strange as Thanos reaches for the Eye of Agamotto says "No!"

Thanos snaps the Eye off its chain. "Yet you never once used your greatest weapon. He crushes it in his bare hand "A fake." He throws Strange hard enough that Strange's head hits a stone and he passes out

Almost simultaneously, a red and gold device slaps into the palm of the Infinity Gauntlet, bracing the fingers open; and Tony makes a fast and hard entrance.

Tony sounds like he's just about done with Thanos. "You throw another moon at me, and I'm gonna lose it."

"Stark."

"You know me?"

"I do. You're not the only one cursed with knowledge."

"My only curse is you," Tony says as small rockets pop out of the suits back and launch at Thanos

"Come on!"

The rockets all explode on target, momentarily shrouding Thanos in smoke. Before it clears, Tony piledrives into Thanos horizontally, using his single super-jet boot configuration. As he bounces off, he flips and sticks his landing, immediately reconfiguring his boots into ground clamps for stability and his gloves into rocket-driven battering rams, punching Thanos into a ruined wall behind him.

Thanos shakes it off quickly, reaches forward and tears Iron Man's helmet off, revealing Tony's surprised expression before the suit recovers automatically and re-forms his head protection. The Titan makes use of the fractional delay and punches back hard, sending Tony sliding meters away, giving Thanos time to rip the brace device off the gauntlet. He immediately uses the Power Stone to stream furiously lambent energy at his opponent, who forms a shield to kneel behind just as instantly, getting pushed back even further by the incredible force.

Iron Man slides out from behind the shield, letting the angled energy push him away for a faster start, and whips back to Thanos full thrusters; he kicks at the Titan with his left foot, turning the boot into a ground clamp at the same time to pin the gauntlet, and keeps twisting while his left glove becomes a ram again, slamming into Thanos's face, cutting his cheek.

Thanos starts panting. "All that for a drop of blood."

He smiles briefly punches Iron Man, sending him pinwheeling, then starts beating him with his fists. Tony attempts to block the blows with his forearms, but Thanos is relentless, picking him up by the helmet and blasting his midsection with the Power Stone. The gaps in nanite coverage are now gaping, as the armor loses the ability to recover from the intensity and extent of the damage. Iron Man lands hard from the Power blast, struggles to one knee and fires his right-hand repulsor at the inexorable Thanos; the gauntlet easily deflects the beam. He gets to both feet as the suit tries to complete repairs, adding the beam from his left hand as well. Thanos walks right up to him and backhands the incomplete helmet completely off Tony's head. He crosses his arms to block a blow from Thanos's gauntlet and has his left hand caught over his head. In desperation, he forms what's left of his right glove into a shortsword, which is also easily caught by Thanos, snapping it off clean and driving it through Tony's left side.

"NO!" I shout.

Thanos walks Tony back until he sits, and places the gauntlet almost comfortingly on Tony's head.

"You have my respect, Stark. When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive." Thanos lets go, straightens and steps back. "I hope they remember you."

Tony's just a little distracted with the pain, and blood drooling out of his mouth and compromised breathing.

Thanos raises the gauntlet, closing his fist, all four Stones glowing

"Stop!" Strange sits up and sounding entirely damaged. "Spare his life... and I will give you the stone."

"No tricks." Strange shakes his head as Thanos points all four Stones at him instead.

"Don't...!" Both Tony and I say.

Strange reaches up and plucks the Time Stone out of its hiding place in the stars. He opens his hand, the scars on his fingers and their inherent trembling particularly noticeable now, and the Stone floats to Thanos's bare hand. Strange watches him intently, as he takes the Stone and drops it into the thumb setting, the energy pulse making the Titan wince.

"One to go." An energy blast hits the gauntlet right in the empty Mind Stone setting, and Thanos grimaces in surprise.

Quill screaming in incoherent rage, helmet up, firing with both hands and flying straight for Thanos]

Thanos doesn't even bother responding to the assault - he leaves. Quill flies through where Thanos had been and crashes, rolling several times

Quill stands up and dehelmets. "Where is he?!"

Tony stitches up his stab wound as well as he can with his suit functions; he has no breath for answers. I crawl over to him, and he pats me on the shoulder.

Quill now looks fearful instead of furious. "Did we just lose?"

Stark looks at Strange, sadly, who has given the Time Stone to Thanos. "Why would you do that?"

"We're in the Endgame now."

 _ **Hey everyone.**_

 _ **I am posting this and many other chapters of this Story this month since Endgame already came out.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 8 will be here soon.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Fight for Mind

Chapter 8: Fight for Mind

Elsa's POV

The Kingsguard, Borderers and Jabari have little success going against big oaf's chained hammer - he either sends them flying or punches them into the ground. T'Challa gets free of his other sorties, leaps and uses all his collected kinetic energy behind a punch that lays the oaf flat. I jumped in and started to freeze the hammer.

The raccoon was shooting having found a clear spot. "Come and get some, space dogs!" Another wave of monsters heads right for the raccoon-oid. Bucky, having come up behind Rocket, grabs him with his mechanical arm, holds him at arms length and spins 540 degrees, firing his own gun at the same time. "Come on, get some, get some! Come on, get some!" Bucky drops Rocket, who looks up at him with an impressed gleam "How much for the gun?"

Bucky snaps off another burst "Not for sale."

"Okay, how much for the arm?" Bucky just gives him a look and moves off "Oh, I'll get that arm."

The tides of battle cause Thor, using Stormbreaker to great effect, and Anna and I together. They take a breather.

"Thor! Good thing you're here! I'm glad to see you again! I like the new haircut."

"I'm also glad to see you Elsa, by the way, I noticed that your boyfriend copied my beard."

"Well many things have happened during your absence." I said as I waved to Steve. He smiled at me as he punched a monster.

I then look at Anna, who is staring dumbfounded at Thor

"I cannot believe it, Elsa, this man is ... is ... is!"

I roll my eyes. "Here, Anna. I'll introduce you to my friend Thor."

She walks up to him all nervous then just bear hug him.

"Oh my God! You are the mighty Thor! The famous son of Odin and the god of thunder! You are very famous in the legend books of Arendelle!" she says as she jumps up and down.

Thor looks at me for help. "Thank you and you must be Elsa's younger sister, Anna, happy to finally meet you."

Then Anna stops. "Hey, wait a minute ... Are not you supposed to have long hair? And because your right eye is different? And what happened to your hammer?"

Thor looks lost for words. "Mmm ...! Well, it's a very long story."

Groot skewers three Outriders with his right arm.

"By the way, this is a friend of mine. Tree." Thor says as he gestures towards Groot with Stormbreaker

"I am Groot!" The tree says to us.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"And my name is Anna."

Just then a monster jumped on Anna. Anna struggled to get it off, but then suddenly, lightning struck it. I looked at Thor. He looked like he didn't know.

"Need some help, princess?"

I look up to see a woman floating in the air. She had dark skin and white hair.

"Orosro!" Anna said as she got out from underneath the monster.

The newcomer gave Anna a hug. "What you didn't expect to have all the fun, did you?"

She pointed over to the barrier. There was a creature transporting people across the border.

"Is the Professer here?" Anna asked.

"He's in the Blackbird with Emma and Elisia" she said.

We watched as Anna's team, The X-men, charged into battle. Storm pointed them out to me.

Wolverine ran up to the monsters and started slicing with his claws.

Cyclops was using his laser eyes to shoot at them.

Nightcrawler was transporting all over, slicing with two swords.

Beast was going toe to toe with all of the monsters.

I nodded. "Let's do it." As we all charged back into battle.

A deep rumbling can be felt in the ground. I looks across the battlefield, and sees movement through the blazing forest between the troopships and the dome. When the disturbance reaches the edge of the trees, it turns into vast moving mounds of earth that easily bypass the force field and emerge – Threshers, sets of massive, motorized spiked wheels, intended for nothing more than shredding everything in their paths.

"Fall back! Fall back now!" T'Challa shouts.

I watches as at least one set of Threshers separates into individual wheels and starts veering all over the battlefield, and then looks back at Anna.

The two fliers use their firepower to crack a Thresher but cannot find a weak spot. Just then a red light shoots it. The hole thing explodes.

Nat with her escrima sticks and Okoye with her augmented spear have drifted together when they're suddenly in the path of a Thresher. Both women cringe at their seemingly inevitable shredding when Wanda lands in front of both of them, eyes glowing red, lifting the whole Thresher well clear of the ground. Looking behind her, the friendly forces have scattered and replaced by a charging mob of monsters - the perfect place to throw a Thresher. Nat straightens with a pleased smile, Okoye with an amazed look.

"Why was she up there all this time?" Okoye askes.

We continue fighting when I hear it on the comms.

"Guys, we got a Vision situation here." He's tackled by a leaping monster and grounded.

"Somebody get to Vision!" Steve shouts.

"I got him!" Bruce says as fires up the Hulkbusters repulsor thrusters and makes a beeline for the android.

"I'm on it." Anna said as she ran off.

"On my way." Wanda said. But Before she can. she gets clobbered by Horned lady's pommel and rolls down into the large ditch from the Thresher before she can move.

She jumps down next to Wanda. "He'll die alone. As will you."

"She's not alone." I say as I walk up, summoning my sword and shield.

Okoye silently brandishes her spear on the other side of horned lady and nods at me.

"Euuyaaah!" She leaps for me, I blocks her blow with an icy crackle while Okoye runs around the slope to also attack from the front.

The Horned lady alternates heavy blows between me and Okoye, but we all three of them duck as a single-wheel Thresher tears overhead, the ditch sparing them most of the danger from the wheel-blades. Horned lady uses the distraction to kick me in the face, sending me to the ground. She then grabs Okoye by the shoulder and weapon and throws her meters away.

I use my shield to block Horned ladies' sword blows, and finally knocks it from her hand. The alien takes to her bare fists instead, knocks down and pins me. Horned lady triggers an arm-blade from her left-arm armor, and stabs at me, who barely manages to block the blade with her shield. As the edge starts to dig into my neck anyway, scarlet energy grabs the alien and tosses her into the air right into the path of another passing Thresher. Dark blue blood spatters the women below. Wanda sits up, sighing with relief, her hands still shimmering.

"That was really gross." I said

...

Anna's POV

I run to the forest as fast as I can. Logan and Hank cleared a path for me. I come to see the alien kick Vision, knocking him down; as he attempts to rise again, the oaf shows up and swings his hammer in a full arc, throwing Vision even further. He painfully starts to climb to his feet again when a whooshing overhead interrupts the fight as Bruce lands the Hulk buster between the aliens and the android. He takes a defensive stance, pointing one hand's repulsor at each. I run over to Vision.

"Ohh no, oh no you don't. This isn't going to be like New York, pal. This suits already kicked the crap out of the Hulk-" The oaf jumps forward, grabs Bruce's right arm and Bruce in reflex grabs Obsidian's hammer; a jet fires, taking the two of them in a random direction, to the base of a waterfall.

"Guys! Vision needs backup now!" Bruce said as he fights the oaf

I look to see the alien. I stand up and light my hands.

"How's the burn, ugly?" I say with a smile.

He growls at me and goes for the attack. I pop off two fireballs and throw them at him. One misses, the other hits him in the arm.

I focus my energy and make a fire whip. I start whipping at him to stay back.

Just then he throws his blade. It goes right threw my leg.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH."

The blade flew out of my leg and back into his hand. I quickly cauterize the wound. He hits me to the ground.

"Don't pick a fight you can't win." he said as he walked to Vision

I watched helplessly as the alien and Vision struggle in the forest at the foot of the mountain. The alien grasps Vision's shoulder and uses the leverage to plunge his blade once more into the android's chest.

"I thought you were formidable, machine. But you're dying, like any man." He yanks his blade out, and Vision collapses. As he bends over his fallen opponent to retrieve the Stone, he's tackled by Steve at full speed.

"Get outta here!" He exchanges blows with the alien, using his arm-shields as offence as well as defence, then turns to Vision again. "GO!"

Steve keeps blocking the aliens staff weapon using his shields, finally knocking it from the alien's hands just before he's thrown over a fallen tree and pinned, the alien's hand at his throat. Even with his physical abilities, Steve's struggling - until a glaive-blade pierces the alien's chest, and is pushed all the way through. Vision raises his enemy in a perfect mirror of the first attack on him, and holds him for a moment, before dropping the alien's corpse to one side and collapsing exhaustively.

Steve helps him back up. "I thought I told you to go."

"We don't trade lives, Captain." Vision says to him.

Wanda lands as she finally locates Vision. "Are you okay?" Vision flinches in pain before he can answer. "What? What is it?"

"He's here."

 ** _Thank you all for the support._**

 ** _If there is a reader that goes by the name Ghfjrif, please PM me, its about your review._**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 9 will be here soon._**


	9. Chapter 9: The Snap

Chapter 9: The Snap

Elsa's POV

The wind picks up. It feels strange. Eerie.

"Everyone, on my position. We have incoming." Steve says as he was joined by me, Nat, Sam, Okoye, and T'Challa.

"What the hell?"

We see the blue-black clouds of just before a big purple man with a gauntlet steps forward.

"Cap. That's him." Bruce said.

"Eyes up. Stay sharp." Steve says.

He looks at me. "When you get the chance, freeze it."

I nodded.

Bruce reaches Thanos first, lunging forward fist-first - but Thanos uses the Space Stone on him, renders him immaterial until the Hulkbuster is half-buried in the stone of the cliff behind him, and freezes Bruce in place.

Steve is sent flying by purple energy before he even gets to strike a single blow.

T'Challa, armor fully charged kinetically, leaps high and with claws extended, but easily grabbed by the throat and punched to the ground, his armor discharging violently.

Sam stoops, strafing with both Steyr pistols, but fell when his wings become rubbery and unable to sustain flight.

I prepare myself. Thanos sees me and starts to walk, so I get ready to attack.

A green light lights up on the gauntlet. Thanos starts to turn it.

I start screaming in pain. I look to see my stomach grow until I realized what he did.

He sped up my pregnancy. I was now nine months pregnant.

Anna limped over and tried to fight him but to no avail. He hits her out of the way.

I look to see Wanda extends a trembling hand and starts beaming her energy at the Mind Stone.

War Machine joins the fight, firing his guns at Thanos until he uses the gauntlet to crush his armor around him and toss him aside.

Bucky runs in firing and is punched away by the Power Stone.

Okoye activates the vibranium-powered elements on her spear and flings it; Power stops it inches from Thanos and throws her and it aside while wrapping Nat in unescapable bands of earth.

Groot stabs his hands into the ground to wrap Thanos in cables of roots, which he breaks easily.

Wanda watches all this over one shoulder and turns back to Vision to add her left hand to her tearful effort.

Steve slides under one blow and comes up swinging his deployed arm-shields, punching Thanos in the gut and chin. He grabs the gauntlet, keeping Thanos's fingers unclenched. Thanos looks very briefly impressed at Cap's efforts as he screams before slamming a fist into his head and rendering him insensible.

Wanda looks over her shoulder again and sees Thanos approaching unopposed. She swings her left hand around to fend him off with a stream of scarlet energy and pushes him back despite his blue-purple energy shield, but then he starts to make slow headway.

I limp over and use what energy I have to help hold him back. Not enough to freeze the stones, but enough to hold him back

"It's all right. It's all right. I love you." Vision says softly

At those words, the yellow Mind Stone finally starts to crack. An expression of joyful peace overcomes Vision's face, and as the crystal fragments completely, a pulse of pure yellow energy explodes from him, shuddering the trees for many meters around his epicenter. Wanda's and Thanos's energy subsidies.

Thanos walks closer to Wanda. "I understand, my child. Better than anyone."

Wanda snarls at him. "You could never."

"Get away from her." I weakly say.

Thanos reaches down to presume to stroke her hair, as if in comfort. "Today, I lost more than you can know. But now is no time to mourn. Now is no time at all."

He reaches forward, clenching the gauntlet, emerald filigree surrounding his wrist, making a gesture very similar to what he did to me. In response, a bead of yellow light starts gathering in on itself as time is reversed and growing in size, solidifying into an intact and conscious Vision.

"No!" Wanda lunges for Vision and is swatted away. I try to stop him, but I'm too weak.

Thanos picks up Vision by the throat, lifting him to eye-level, and digs the fingers of his right hand into Vision's forehead, digging out the Mind Stone. He pulls it loose, and Vision goes limp and colorless; he tosses the lifeless android aside like trash. Bringing his gauntleted hand up, Thanos slowly moves the Mind Stone over the last empty setting and drops it in. The energy surge is much more than any previous - his torso is wreathed with iridescent static and he bellows from the sensations.

As Thanos studies the completed gauntlet, a massive bolt of lightning strikes him, digging him into the ground and grinding him back for meters. Thor has arrived, eyes glowing with power, stooping down from the sky like a bird of prey. The God of Thunder pauses his attack, reverses his position, raises Stormbreaker above his head and hurls it - Thanos fires the full might of the gauntlet against it, but it only creates a rainbow-like bowshock, not slowing the ax as it slams right into Thanos' chest.

Thor lands in front of Thanos, who is down on one knee. "I told you. You'd die for that!" He says to Thanos hatefully

He takes hold of the back of Thanos's head and forces Stormbreaker deeper into his chest, staring angrily into his eyes while Thanos cries out in pain.

Thanos weakly whispers. "You should have... You... You should have gone for the head!" He raises his gauntlet and snaps his fingers.

"NO!"

Thanos notices the damage inflicted on the gauntlet - the metal scorched and distorted from heat, the stones no longer glowing

"What'd you do?" Thor says, then yells angrily "WHAT'D YOU DO?!"

Thanos nearly seems not to notice Thor before he uses the Space Stone and teleports away, leaving Stormbreaker behind on Wakandan ground.

Steve stumbles into the clearing, holding his left side "Where'd he go? Thor... where'd he go?"

"Steve?"

Bucky suddenly stumbles over, and collapses into ashes, much to Steve's shock; he walks over and touches the ground where Bucky's ashes evaporated unbelievingly.

T'Challa while reaching for a fallen Okoye. "Up, General. Up! This is no place to die." T'Challa holds out his hand for Okoye. But he suddenly disintegrates into ashes and an anguish Okoye falls back on the ground.

I look over to Groot who is slowly corrodes into ashes as well by the raccoon. "I am Groot."

"No... no. No. No. No! Groot, no." The raccoon says as he disappears

Wanda is mourning over Vision. She then turns into ashes. An injured Falcon turns to ashes, hidden in the undergrowth.

Anna walked up to me.

"Elsa, take care of James for me." She smiled. "I'm sorry."

She slowly turns to dust.

"No, Anna. ANNA!"

The remaining team members, Steve, Thor, Rhodes, Nat, Bruce, the raccoon, and I were mourning near Vision's dead body. Steve turns over Vision's bleached corpse as the Nat runs up to the other survivors

"What is this? What the hell is happening?" Rhodes said.

"Oh, God," Steve said.

He then looked at me and saw my belly. He broke into tears.

…

Derrick's POV

We all collected together - Mantis props up Quill, Peter helps Tony to his feet, Drax and Nebula manage to limp over on their own.

"Something... is... happening," Mantis said, then disintegrates into ashes

Drax looks at Quill as he dissolves. "Quill?" Quill stares in horror.

"Steady, Quill," Tony says

"Aw, man." Quill also gets disintegrated into ashes.

Doctor Strange: calmly turns to Stark. "Tony, there was no other way." He finally gets erased.

Peter walks up to us. He realizes he's fading away "Mister Stark? I don't feel so good..."

Tony was trying to be calm, his voice shaking as he looks at Peter in terror. "You're all right."

Peter stumbles and looks terrified "I don't know what's- I don't know what's happening. I don't" Parker falls into Tony's arms, clutching him tight and crying. "Save me, save me! I don't want to go; I don't wanna go, sir, please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go... I'm sorry." Parker disintegrates into ashes in Stark's arms.

Nebula looked at Tony Stark, seeing Thanos' victory. "He did it."

I wipe a tear from my eye. "Yes, he did."

Tony mourns silently at their failure it caused.

 _ **It has been done.**_

 _ **1 Chapter left.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. Chapter 10 will be here soon.**_


	10. Chapter 10: The Aftermath

Chapter 10: The Aftermath

Elsa's POV

I sat in bed with my newborn daughter in my arms. She stayed asleep in my arm. I felt enormous joy and guilt.

After the defeat in Wakanda, we went back to the Avengers base, where I soon went into labor. Soon after, my baby was born.

She was healthy and strong, despite having grown too fast. She had Steve's eyes.

I heard a knock on the door. I looked up to see Steve standing there.

"So, what's her name?"

I looked down at her. "I thought I would name her after your mother."

Steve nodded.

"Sarah. That's a good name."

He then walked over and sat down on the bed. He reached over and touched Sarah's hand.

"Elsa..."

"Stop, please, not now. I want to enjoy this. Too much has happened."

Steve looked at me. "Yes, you're right. But this shouldn't have happened. You should have stayed back, where it was safe."

"I couldn't. You heard Bruce. My powers could have frozen the stones. If I would have been faster, I know I could have stopped everything."

"But you didn't because Thanos used the time stone on Sarah. Now we lost so many people, just because of her."

I glared at him. "Now don't you even think for a second this is her fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I decided to go even though I was pregnant."

Steve stood up and walked across the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I started to tear up.

"I wanted to fight Thanos. The world needed The Snow Queen. I knew if I did, you wouldn't have let me come with you.

"Well, you're damn right about that," he said. "That is my daughter. You should have kept her safe."

"I wore a deflector belt. I tried to keep her safe."

Steve turned around and punched the wall; A big hole was where his fist was. He then leaned against the table.

"Steve, if I could do it over, I would. I would. But now we need to find that son of a bitch that took our friends from us."

Steve looked at me.

"I think you and Sarah need to go back to Arendelle."

"What, why."

"because I need to know you're safe."

"Steve, you're leaving your daughter!"

"I'm not leaving you. You're still my partner. I need some space."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's get Thanos; then, I'll go."

…

A couple of days later, Nat brought something in. It was some device.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A pager. Kind of like texting back in the day when Fury was in his prime." Nat said.

"How long has it been doing this?" Steve asked.

"Since Wakanda."

Just then, the beeping stopped.

"What happened?"

"The signal stopped," Bruce said.

"Get it back up."

Nat turned to leave when she came face to face with a new woman. The woman was blonde and had on a red blue and gold uniform.

"Where's Fury?"

 ** _Thank you for Reading this story. It has been great._**

 ** _As I said, I do plan on doing Endgame. I am just going to need time to let the movie take it's course so I can make sure the finished product is excellent, also, so I don't spoil the film for everyone._**

 ** _If you like the story, make sure to check out the previous stories._**

 ** _Thanks for Reading. Please Review. The Frozen Avenger: Endgame will be here soon_**


End file.
